Another Star in the Sky
by xXLiveAndSmileXx
Summary: A short one-shot. The night after Carlos Montez's funeral. Finding peace isn't always easy, but for Gabriella Montez; it's all she needs. Even if it's just for tonight.


Soo, my first one-shot. This is the night Gabriella's father died. I know it's short, but hopefully you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

The little girl was lying in the grass, her eyes focused on the stars up in heaven. She looked beautiful. She may only be ten, she may have tears quickly falling from her eyes, but the way her hair was flowing, and her eyes shined in the moonlight. There weren't any other words to describe her. The little girl could hear the footsteps quickly coming towards her, but she didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. No one else would come in to a graveyard in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" her mum asked in a strained voice, you could almost hear how worried she had been.

"I'm scared" Gabriella answered.

"About what" Maria asked as she sat down next to the broken girl.

"I don't know how to live without him, and by learning that. I'm scared I'll forget him." She looked at her mother, the moon lit up her eyes, and all the tears made them shine. Beneath it all, you could see confusion though.

"He wouldn't want you to forget him, and you want. But by moving on with your life, you'll only make him proud." The eldest one of the two answered as she looked at the stone next to them. The words were hallow, and you could easily tell that this was the newest member of the fairly big group of stones. The words Carlos Montez, and the years 1967 - 1999 were written in gold.

"How can I make dad proud? He's gone, forever." You could see the way she cringed at the last words. The way she hoped someone would jump out of the bushes and scream "You've been punk'd!" but she also new that this time, that wouldn't happen. This time, he really was gone.

"He may not be living with us anymore. This doesn't mean he isn't here though. He's up in heaven with God and all the angels, taking care of us, loving us and being there for us."

"Why did God have to take him, couldn't he take someone else?"

"He could, but daddy is special. God needs someone special. Not everyone can do that job." The little girl may not see this, see the way her mother close her eyes, the way the tears fall down her face. The way she's trying to tell herself that this is true. That he really isn't completely gone. That way he's still here looking after her. That way he isn't buried five feet under her, cold as ice. All because of a stupid man driving on a red light.

"He's still here, looking after me?" Gabriella looked hopeful up at her mother.

"Yes, he is, and he'll always be." Somehow these words were all she needed, somehow they gave her a little peace, if only for tonight.

"Can he hear me, if I talk to him?" she wasn't looking at her mother now, she was again staring up at stars. One of the stars may even be her father, after all he was, is and will always be special.

"Yes, but he probably won't be able to answer you." Maria looked at her daughter; she was surprised how easy it had been to convince her. She didn't know if it was because the little girl wanted to believe it, or because she needed to. Maybe it even was because she was too tired to even consider anything else. Don't matter what it was, she didn't.

"I love you daddy." She whispered the words out to nowhere. So quiet it was almost impossible to hear. But still loud enough to make everything stop, just to look at the ten tear old girl. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in almost an instance. She had had an exhausting week, and for the first time she had found peace. Her mother looked down at her for a minute before she picked her up and carried her home to her bed.

Maria had been there for Gabriella, she had picked up the peaces and tried to glue the together. But you can only get that far with tape. If it's going to be done perfectly, you need super-glue. She world be there for her daughter all the way., and some day she would find the super glue that could mend her little girl's heart. Her only wish, is that she could find peace as easy as her daughter. That someone would be there for her as well. Because her support system was gone. He was lying five feet under, cold as ice, and hard as stone. Heaven help her, staying strong would be difficult.

If only she knew, heaven would help her.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.

xoxo Sofie


End file.
